The invention relates to a video mannequin for mimicking a subject""s head-movement and facial expression.
Video mannequins are known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,840, WO 93/11523 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,937 but known video mannequins cannot display any head movement.
It has now been found that a surprising improvement in realism can be obtained by providing a movable headshell and a projector (e.g. a video projector) which can move with the headshell.
Accordingly the invention provides a mannequin comprising a translucent headshell which is movable with respect to its torso and having means for projecting a facial image onto the interior of the face portion of the headshell, the projecting means being arranged to move with the translucent headshell.
Preferred features of the mannequin are defined in dependent claims.